Sierra Madre Casino
The Sierra Madra Casino & Resort terminal entries are a series of entries found on terminals inside the Sierra Madre Casino & Resort of the Sierra Madre in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Dead Money. Lobby Receptionist terminal Terminal is located in the Sierra Madre lobby, on a desk to the right when entering. Activate Holographic Security Activate Holographic Greeter Activate Holographic Security Access Music Controls Retrieve Theater Ambient Track Retrieve Theater Ambient Track Retrieve Restaurant Ambient Track Retrieve Restaurant Ambient Track Retrieve Suites Ambient Track Retrieve Suites Ambient Track Casino Security Management Control terminal Terminal is located in the room up the stairs from the cashier's back room, on the desk. Check Hologram Status Set Behavior: Cashier's Counter Patrol Set Behavior: Guard Switch Room Unlock Electrical Closet Door Security Log 1 Security Log 2 Security Office terminal Location: down west hallway from Security Management control terminal, in the room on the right (north). Security Measure Meeting Security Office terminal Terminal location is in the office next to Auto-Doc room, at the top of the stairs from the Casino cashier cage, the upper bar area, and down the hall room from the Cantina Madrid kitchen. Notes on Emergency Protocols Hologram: Service Protocols 2.3 Cashier's terminal Average locked terminal in the cashiers back office room, on the desk. Opens the floor safe. Unlock Safe Hologram control (casino floor) Check Security Hologram Status Set Behavior: Casino Floor West Wing Set Behavior: Bar Stairs Patrol Set Behavior: Bar Stairs Guard Security Memo Hologram control (security office) This terminal is located on the wall, in the office next to the, Auto-Doc room. At the top of the stairs from the Casino cashier cage, the upper bar area, and down the hall room from the Cantina Madrid kitchen. Check Security Hologram Status Check Security Hologram Status Check Security Hologram Status Set Behavior: Bar Door Guard Set Behavior: Personnel Office Patrol Set Behavior: Security Office Patrol Security Memo Tampico Tampico's front desk terminal Easly locked terminal on the desk in The Tampico's reception area. Can be accessed with the Tampico's front desk terminal password. The Tampico's Show List The Tampico's Performance Protocols Sierra Madre's Lobby Security Code Urgent Message for Mrs. E. Sainz Ambient Audio Control This terminal is located on the wall in The Tampico's backstage area, next to the stage door. Power Off Ambient Audio System Status Report Status Report The Tampico's stage terminal This terminal is located on the wall behind Dean, up the theater's stairs. The entries however, can't be seen as the required passcode was cut from the add-on. Theater Controls Open Theater Doors Activate Hologram Security Protocols Stage Controls Cantina Madrid Cafe Madrid terminal The terminal in the Cantina Madrid kitchen. Another Shipment? These Knives! Executive suites Emergency network terminal This terminal is located in the maintenance room, on the table with the desk lamp. Override Emergency Door Seal Notes on Emergency Protocols Security Control Panel This terminal is located in the security room in the northwest area of the suites, on the desk. Unlock Security Closet Recalibrate Hologram IFF Maintenance network terminal This terminal is located in the maintenance room, on the table in the corner. Disable Hallway Speakers Download Starlet Hologram Code Snippet Download Recipe: Super-Heated Knife! Status Report Vera's computer terminal This terminal is located in Vera Keyes' room, on the wall behind the chemistry set on the counter. Unlock Security Door Category:Dead Money terminal entries